


Not Safe For Work

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bruises, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hand & Finger Kink, MC does not exist, Masturbation, Mint Eye, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Restraints, Spanking, Stockings, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Fingering, You can replace your name instead of my OC's name, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The secrets within Mr. Han's office stays in the office. No way can anything go out to the press. Which is why locks were installed. The curtains aren't the main picture to a discrete love life. Sex life, I mean.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Oc, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee & Oc, Kang Jaehee & Reader
Kudos: 47





	Not Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

> you can replace my oc with yourself or your own oc : ) feel free do do that but the sex stays the same hohohoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets within Mr. Han's office stays in the office. No way can anything go out to the press. Which is why locks were installed. The curtains aren't the main picture to a discrete love life. Sex life, I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can replace my oc with yourself or your own oc : ) feel free do do that but the sex stays the same hohohoo

Another day at the office. Daeyeong was living a normal life, working at a normal business, with an incredibly handsome boss. No, not the CEO but the CEO’s son. Daeyeong didn’t have much taste for men or women growing up compared to her friends who had multiple boyfriends in their lifetime. But, this man. This man was Daeyeong’s type completely and she could instantly tell since her friends explained what it feels like to develop a crush. Unfortunately, she knew that it would only remain a crush.   
Daeyeong wasn’t always living in Seoul. This meant she had no family living near her. Living in a tight-spaced apartment with alright pay from C&R International Company? Yeah, it wasn’t half bad. Her apartment complex was only one train ride away, which was a bonus since all her life, transportation to work or school was always a pain. 

Her fingers were typing away at emails and other documents. She worked underneath Mr. Han like her friend Jaehee Kang, but she wasn’t an assistant to anyone. She did assist Jaehee a lot, which is what she’s doing at the moment but, she had her own work to get to. Just now...

“It’s not important at the moment, don’t worry about it Jaehee!” Daeyeong smiled with her words, comforting Jaehee. 

“Thanks, I’ve seriously been swamped with work from Mr. Han. I desperately need a vacation,” Jaehee could’ve almost mimicked a sweating emote at this point. Although, the mentioning of Mr. Han had made Daeyeong’s mouth slightly dry. If not obsession, what was it at this point? He was constantly in her mind, no matter what.

\---

It all started when she had first got the job as an intern at the company. She was quite young, around 22. Fresh out of college with no other intention of pursuing what her bachelor in journalism intended her to partake in. She took that course as Daeyeong had no dreams or aspirations of becoming anything major in her life. She thought of either becoming a teacher by going back to college or actually becoming a lawyer like her parents had originally wanted her to become. Working as an office worker though, wasn’t one of her ideas. She was smart, book smart and street smart, but her perseverance and determination weren’t up to par with her other skills. 

The C&R building was incredibly large. At this point, she’s immune to the size. Her dark hair was tied up into a neat bundle, her skirt a lot closer to her knees than compared to now. Sheer black tights, medium-length pumps, a white buttoned up long-sleeve and a brown-black female suit jacket. She was meant to speak to some other supervisor to check in with, but mistakenly ended up in Mr. Han’s office. He wasn’t there at the moment but Daeyeong had let herself. It was definitely larger than she expected a random supervisor to have, but ‘I guess they’re just very generous,’ she stupidly had thought to herself. She sat down at first, but soon began to fidget with her fingers in boredom. She’s an adequately patient person, but unnecessary curiosity had gotten the best of her. 

Daeyeong stood up, looked outside to see that all the workers were typing away at their computers. She sighed in relief, and started to peer around the room. Inspecting the peculiar decor, as most of it was slightly feline related. Soon enough, she went around the main mahogany desk, now able to see the right side of framed pictures. ‘Wow, this supervisor sure is rich,’ She eyed the pictures, but didn’t realize that a male figure beside the “supervisor” was his father. The CEO.

Daeyeong had her back against the door to the office and jumped slightly at the opening of the door. She felt a chill run down her back as she slowly turned around. 

“I-i apologize…” She bowed, hands on her thighs as her 90 degree apology was trembling. 

“Who are you? Why are you in my office without my permission?” His voice sounded quite angry but the sternness was slightly attractive. Daeyeong’s heart pounded, as she stayed in her apologetic position, bowing slightly lower. 

“I-i’m the new intern, Mr. Supervisor…” Daeyeong stammered, in which she mentally cursed at herself for being so terrified. Why was she so terrified? Was it his voice? His tone?

“Supervisor? I’m Jumin Han, the chairman’s son,” Mr. Han had never thought twice about an apologetic bow from his workers, but for some strange reason, the look of this random woman in his office, shaking in fear under him. It felt... Good. Daeyeong couldn’t respond, she was too shocked. ‘J-jumin Han?!’ she yelled in her head. This jolted her to look up suddenly, a thin layer of tears on her eyes. 

“Ah, you’re that new intern. Oh Daeyeong was it?” He asked. Daeyeong couldn’t speak. This man was definitely the most handsome man that she had ever seen in her lifetime. She lived in the countryside for most of her teenage life, but only moved to Seoul in her last two years of highschool, where she made a couple of acquaintances. “Hello?” Mr. Han’s patience started to run thin. 

This brought Daeyeong back to reality. “A-ah, yes sir… I’m the new intern. I assumed that this was the supervisors office as I had no clue where it was. I only knew which floor he was on. I’m incredibly sorry,” Daeyeong bowed once more, standing up straight immediately this time. Daeyeong couldn’t tell what he was feeling. His face was like a stone, completely blank. She knew straight away that she would be fired. 

“I suppose it was a mistake, I’ll ask my secretary to escort you to the supervisor from here,” Or so she thought. 

\---

It was only at the three month mark in which Daeyeong’s slight crush on the chairman’s son soon became a half obsession. She was totally in awe, in love, in total fatuation with who and what this man was. Mr. Han was her reason to continue working at C&R. His hair, his figure, his eyes, his lips. So badly, did she want to kiss Mr. Han on his lips. From her daily yet undercover observations, she noticed that he regularly did apply clear lip balm on his lips. Daeyeong was great at memorizing things which is why she never wrote these down. How crazy and delusional would she look if someone had found out about her thoughts on Mr. Han? She’d be ridiculed at, looked down upon, even worse, what would Mr. Han think about her crush on him? 

Daeyeong shook her head at the terrifying thoughts, and continued to help type away at Jaehee’s now shared document. It didn’t take long for Daeyeong to get suddenly engrossed into what she was doing. She’s like that. Once she’s focused, it’s hard for her to get back into reality. This was a slight problem as someone had come behind her. She had felt someone, but took no notice until Jaehee said something.

“Is there anything you need,  **Mr. Han** ?” Jaehee inquired. Daeyeong had unconsciously taken a sip from her mug that was filled with coffee, but she spat it all out on the screen in hearing that, out of nowhere, Mr. Han had popped up. 

“Daeyeong? Are you okay?” Jaehee turned her head from Mr. Han to now be looking at Daeyeong instead. She had choked on her drink and was now doing her best to cough as politely as possible, as she was in front of Mr. Han. Already embarrassed, Daeyeong didn’t take one look at Mr. Han. Jaehee on the other hand, was smoothly talking to him, as Mr. Han was there to discuss the upcoming meeting that he would be attending with Jaehee. 

Mr. Han isn’t a narcissistic person, but of course he would demand some sort of respect as he was the boss of Daeyeong. He cleared his throat, gaining Daeyeong’s attention. She perked up from the sudden call and turned around, still wiping the computer screen with a couple of tissues.

“Yes, Mr. Han?” She slowly turned her head up to look at Mr. Han in his eyes. Those piercing eyes. Daeyeong was already trembling. Not from fear, but from lust. Well, a mixture of both.

“Wouldn’t it be polite to greet me?” Daeyeong jolted from her seat, and bowed quickly, returning back to sit down to wipe up the rest of the mess. She heard Mr. Han sigh and continued to speak to Jaehee about the meeting. After a few more minutes, Mr. Han left. Daeyeong felt Jaehee’s hand on her back.

“Are you okay? I know you’re normally scared of Mr. Han but I didn’t expect you to be this terrified,” She tried to comfort Daeyeong. It was working, but what would she say to Jaehee?

‘Oh I wasn’t scared! I was completely turned on, actually.’ No way could she say that, even if her and Jaehee were a lot closer now. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. It’s just I was surprised that he came out of nowhere,” Daeyeong replied, smiling a bit. Jaehee gave her a smile back, held onto her hands and squeezed them. 

  
“Don’t worry about him. He’s alright but can be slightly strange at times,” Jaehee laughed, letting go of Daeyeong’s hands, using her now free hand to cover her mouth to laugh. A habit of hers. They both went back to work, earning noted sighs and grunts from how tedious this document was being. After about thirty minutes, Jaehee stood up to put her suit jacket back on.    
  
“Sorry, Daeyeong. I’ve got to go to that meeting now. I’ll see in time for lunch okay?” 

“It’s alright, I’ll have this finished by the time you’re back,” Daeyeong assured. 

“Thank you! You really are talented,” Jaehee thanked, earning a smug grin from Daeyeong. Jaehee laughed, playfully slapping Daeyeong’s shoulder. “Seeya,” “Bye bye,”

\---

After about ten minutes of working, Daeyeong started to feel a little wary. ‘I’ll take a small break, I’m almost done but I feel like if I go any longer, I’ll die of wariness,” She thought to herself, stretching. She stood up, pulled her pencil skirt down slightly, and left her somewhat tight cubicle. Daeyeong was quite a great asset to the C&R company. Her exceptional skills were what kept her at her job despite her clumsiness, sometimes pettiness and just before, not remembering to bow to superiors. Even if her memory was great, that was always blocked out. 

Daeyeong walked around the office, chatting up some of her other co-workers but after a while she grew bored. Using “I’ll just grab a cup of coffee” as an excuse to move around more. Her legs felt quite dead so she wanted to walk as much as she could. Whilst walking though, she walked past a particular office. Larger than the rest. She peered inside. It was different from when she was last inside, and that was around three whole years ago. Because it was different, she decided to repeat herself from three years ago. That was her motive behind trespassing into Mr. Han’s office. How stupid.

No one was looking in her direction. So, she quickly slipped herself in, closing all the blinds. She switched the small rectangular sign attached to the door and slipped it to show ‘In conference’, so no one would disturb her. ‘It’s not like everyone knows Mr. Han’s schedule,’ She had thought to herself, she was right. No one really cared much about Mr. Han, but they did admire him. The amount of hard work and determination that is poured out of this man is immense. Everyone found it inspiring, whilst Daeyeong found it to be incredibly attractive. 

The scent. His cologne smells like a million dollars. In a good way. But it mostly smelled so manly, if that was even a smell. As if, Mr. Han knew everything there is to know. A vague description of the cologne that Daeyeong could smell was so encapsulating. She wanted to sleep to this smell, she wanted to ingest this smell. Up to this point, Daeyeong had suddenly imagined Mr. Han doing sinful things to her in his office. It was definitely not her first thought of doing anything dirty with her boss. But, most of the time she would normally only think of wholesome and lovely thoughts about Mr. Han such as what it would be like to go out on a date with him or what his favorite dessert would be, but now; Now it had turned for the worst at the wrong time.

Her obsession was truly getting uncontainable. Daeyeong had snapped out of her scent’s daze and eyed his plush leather seat. She wouldn’t dare sit on it. But she did anyway. As soon as she came into contact with the ice-cold seat from the air-conditioning, it was a rush of ecstasy that flooded her mind, her nerves, her underwear… Daeyeong already enjoyed sitting on leather seats after air-conditioning was on for a while. The cold feel upon her exposed skin during Summer was one of the only things that she enjoyed during that season. Daeyeong in an attempt to control herself, tightly squeezed her thighs together, but failed. Prior before this, seeing and hearing Mr. Han had already heightened her senses. It definitely was a problem, but this made going to work, a lot more dangerous. She could feel her nether regions throb in response to the thought of Mr. Han. 

She hid her face on his desk, her arms cushioning it. She figured whether or not she could take care of her business in the toilet, but felt daring today. What else could have gone wrong since she had already embarrassed herself in front of her obsession. Everything was at stake here. Daeyeong stood up from his chair, and checked the blinds to see if anyone was possibly having a slight intention of going to Mr. Han’s office. She checked many times that if she did it anymore, someone would’ve noticed. She looked at Mr. Han’s computer to check the time, and she had about thirty minutes left until Mr. Han would arrive back. She eyed the chair and imagined Mr. Han sitting there, head on both hands which were leaning on his desk with his elbows. Staring at her, only her. 

The thought of it almost made Daeyeong’s legs give in, but she kept herself up, unbuttoning her shirt slightly, raising her short pencil skirt up. She slowly walked to his seat and sat down, fantasizing once more about Mr. Han pinning her down on his desk, leaving love bites all over her exposed neck. She moaned, covering her mouth immediately. No one should ever find out about this. One last check, cameras. She looked up, already in a daze but found none in the room. She toyed with her underwear, rubbing through it ever so slowly, forgetting all about the time. The time. 

She felt herself grab her left breast, only to massage it sensually, wanting Mr. Han to do it for her. Again, she moaned, now pulling her underwear to reveal her dripping mound. She stuck a finger in, making incredibly lewd noises that were both escaping her lips mixed with gasping whispers of Mr. Han’s name.  **Time.** The release of her orgasm was nearing, which is where her fingers became two, then three. Going in and out, now faster. She gripped tightly onto Mr. Han’s seat as she felt the fireworks reach her head, eyes rolling back as her eyelids were closed. Her back arched into his seat, slowly getting turned on once again as she could smell her orgasm in the midst of his faint cologne. 

From constant gasps, to normal breathing she was finally back to reality. She looked around the room, soon remembering. The time. 

“Oh shit!” She cursed under her breath, shooting up from the seat. 

“Make sure to note that next time,” the faint sound of footsteps. Expensive footsteps. ‘Fuck, fuck, where do I hide, what do I do?!’ Daeyeong’s heart was pounding out of her chest, as she frantically looked around for anywhere to hide.

**Under his desk.**

‘Right!’ Daeyeong had nowhere else to go, but her brain told her the only way to hide was under the desk. The desk was built so that the front was completely covered, hence the amount of mahogany used made it more expensive. She crawled underneath, and began to tremble. It was adrenaline that got her to this point, realizing how stupid hiding under Mr. Han’s desk was afterwards. She covered her mouth in an attempt to lower the volume of her terrified breaths. Soon enough, she heard the door swing open.

Mr. Han was back. 


End file.
